Juntos ante todo
by fioxy16
Summary: Lili y Jin se odian por la disputa del petrolífico Rochefort , por un lado el es frívolo, marcado por un pasado doloroso, y por el otro ella es engreída y soñadora que luchara por demostrar que es capaz de mucho más, el destino los juntará de manera sorpresa haciéndolos convivir diariamente a pesar de sus diferencias, nacerá el amor entre ellos y romperá todos los obstáculos?


**Después de un largo tiempo sin escribir decidí inspirarme por una nueva historia basada en mi videojuego favorito el tekken, decidí unir a Jin y Lili, ya que aunque no se relacionen mucho en la historia real, sus personalidades me parecieron perfectas para una buena pareja se complementarían muy bien, bueno lean mi nueva loca idea, cualquier duda déjenla en los reviews ;)espero que les guste :3**

Había pasado un año desde el ultimo torneo del tekken y se acercaba el proximo Lili habia sido derrotada por Asuka, y este año estaba mas que decidida a derrotarla

-Maldita Asuka! no la soporto nunca me cayo bien, siempre haciendose, la luchadora, el ejemplo, y lo peor es que me derrotó! me derrotó! a mí! y me humillo

esataba en su linda y rosa habitacion de su inmensa mansión hablando con su mejor amiga Anemone.

-te dije que no debias participar en ese torneo

- solo lo hise por mi padre queria que el se sintiera orgulloso de que le ayude a salvar el petrolífico

-pero no fue asi ademas aparte de eso buscabas algo mas lili, te conosco

-bueno si

-y que fue

-fue que me sentia como insatisfecha conmigo misma

-insatisfecha! porfavor! eres linda popular, rica lo tienes todo no entiendo como te quisite meter en mundo en el que no encajabas y no me refiero a lo social

- bueno es que siempre me consideraban hasta en la escuela como la tipica barbie que lo unico que sabe hacer es ir de compras y demas, queria tambien cambiar mi imagen, y aparte mostrarle a todos esos luchadores brutos, que una chica como yo podia patearles el trasero, ademas me gusta la lucha callejera no puedo evitarlo.

-y cuentame lo lograste

-no al contrario recuerdo cuando entre por primera vez al torneo, todos me miraban como diciendo y esta que hace aqui

-me lo imaginaba,pero cambiaron de opinion con tu manera de luchar

-no al contrario se reian de mi ya que por mis movimientos de ballet a la hora de luchar

-pero le diste su merecido a alguien

- si a algunos y ahi se sorprendian, pero de todas maneras no importaba, ya que me veian como ¨la barbie de pelea¨, aparte que era la mas pequeña ahi

-de ahi jin kazama me iso morder el polvo, me enfureci pero ya no podia hacer nada

-espera jin kasama, el mismo dueño de la mishma saibatsu

-si ese, estaba furiosa, pero el se salio de mi mente cuando vino la perfecta asuka y me humillo no la soporto!, ademas creo que el y asuka eran familia

-familia?

-si primos o algo asi

-entonces no te debes mezclar con esa gente pueden ser peligrosos

-ni te creas, nisiquiera se ablan, pero los odio!, encima que me humillan, son arrogantes

-animate, pero como es la tal asuka?, mayor menor

-solo es un año mayor que yo, en pocas palabras yo era la mas joven de todos, pero me llegaba a ella no la molestaban, todo lo contrario ella si era una de ellos! ella si era una luchadora sorprendente! no la soporto!

-asi es la gente,pero animo, ya no los volveras a ver jamas

-jamas?

-no! lili no estaras pensando en volver a participar en ese torneo?

- (con una sonrisa medio malevola en su rostro) tu que crees?

-no lili no! estas loca tu padre te prohibio volver a entrar a esas cosas, y si es por el petrolifico el ya vera

-no, yo lo meti en esto y yo lo saco, ademas recuperare mi orgullo

- pero nada

-derrotare a jin kazama, pateare a asuka, recuperare, el petrolifico, y mi orgullo!

-aiii noooo

lili era una chica muy orgullosa y despues de esa humillacion ella estaba lista para demostrale a todos aquellos que se rieron de ella que si era una gran luchadora y no la barbie de pelea que todos pensaban

-ya vere como le hago para que mi padre no se entere

-no puedo creer que seas capas de tanto

- anemone debiste estar ahi

- se burlaban, de mi y los rumores eran horribles

lili recordaba como se burlaban de ella

"muy linda pero va a pelear?"

"hey niña los certamenes de belleza son en el norte"

"cuidado te rompas una uña linda"

"porque en vez de pelear no salimos"

"cuidado te ensucias tu lindo traje"

-esa eran algunas de las cosas que le decian a lili, en el torneo del tekken todos los hombres veian a lili como una rubia que lo unico que tenia de bueno era el rostro y el cuerpo, de ahi no tenia nada que hacer ahi incluso a la hora de pelear, se reian de sus movimientos artisticos las mujeres mientras tanto se subian el autoestima con ella decian que eran mujeres pero no eran como lili, entre otras cosas.

-bueno lili, tendras mi apoyo pero mantenme informada

-graciasssssssss te adoro

lili abrazo a su mejor amiga ya que la iba a apoyar, pero ahora, faltaba darle una nueva escusa a su padre ¿ pero que inventaria ahora?

-este papa

-dime hija

-que haces

- ver como van las otras empresas, sino las tuvieramos quedariamos en la ruina, no nos da para exagerar nuestros gastos como antes pero siquiera, viviras como te lo mereces

-gracias papi, eres el mejor

-pero prometeme una cosa

-¿cual?

-que este problema del petrolifico lo solucionare yo, no quiero que vuelvas a ese horrible torneo

-esta bien, pero, te queria decir una cosa

-(que invento, que invento, esta muy serio, ya no me creera, si ¡lo tengo!), anemone me ivinto a pasar una temporada en su casa de playa en malibu, puedo irr

- tendre que hablar con sus padres

-o_0 pe pero

-pero que?

el padre de lili saco su telefono y comenzo a marcar

-(aii no porfavor)

pero cuando llamo sonaba el tipico tono de deje su mensaje

- al parecer no estan en casa

-(ayy gracias gracias) si pero llamas mas tarde te parece

-creo que si

(esto me dara tiempo para avisarle a anemone, tengo que llamarla)

-¡que! lili estas loca, como hare que mis padres hagan eso

- me dijiste que me apoyarias por favor, ademas tu sabes fingir la voz de tu madre

-pero si un dia tu papa llama a preguntar como estamos, que haremos,

-facil le dire que en tu casa de playa el telefono se averio, y tu le daras tu celular

-bueno creo que lo hare,pero si sale mal

-me hecho toda la culpa yo

- no lo se, te meteras a un problema si se dan cuenta

-descuida, esta vez avanzare con cuidado

Y asi el padre de lili llamo a la madre de anemone sin saber que no era esta sino la misma anemone, quien le aseguro el permiso y que estarian bien, anemone fue a recoger a lili, hasta ahi el padre de lili no sabia nada

- amiga cuidate mucho

-descuida todo estara bien, esta vez no use mi jet privado, asi que papa no se dara cuenta

-no es por eso sino que ten cuidado que te hagan daño

-No te preocupes me se defender

ambas se abrazaron, y lili se fue al torneo, en un vuelo, normal, pero ella aun no sabia el giro que daria su vida

por otro lado...

-hey yuji, ya tienes los nombres de los participantes

- si señor aqui estan

-perfecto dejame verlos

-como usted diga

-aver...¡QUE! jajajajajaja, esto debe ser una broma...

En otro lado estaba jin kazama, ahora presidente de la mishma saibatsu, estaba revisando los nombres de los que participarian en el torneo de puño de dragon, el nombre de lili estaba en primer lugar, al ver esto, jin se rio, no podia creer que ella quiera volver a participar

-hey, y esta niña que hace aqui, se volvio loca o acaso quiere, que otra vez la humillen

-si pero no se juzga a los participantes, solo se les inscribe

-ya lo se!, pero esta niñita caprichosa seguro quiere recuperar el petrolifico de su familia, como si de verdad pudiera

-pero señor, que hara, o acaso no la dejara participar

-¡JA!, no haria eso, ya que alguien debe demostrarle a esa niñita tonta que este torneo es serio, y que no se viene a jugar

-pero señor ella no pelea tan mal

-para su mundo social, es buena, pero aqui solo nos hace perder el tiempo, o acaso olvidas, que mi prima asuka, la humillo, despues de mi, seguro quedo dolida, por ahi me contaron, que odiaba a asuka

-entonces, ¿la pondra a pelear con la señorita asuka?

-pensandolo bien no, seguro querra pelear con ella, ponla en el primer combate conmigo, asi la sacare del camino en la primera ronda, cosa que no recuperara ni su empresa ni su orgullo ya que no peleara con la boba de asuka

-bueno esta bien pero es una mujer, no la maltrate mucho

-si si si ¡como sea! solo has lo que digo

jin kazama, a pesar de estar libre de su gen malvado, aun quedaba dentro de el, esa sobervia, frialdad y amargura que lo caracterizaba, dejando muy en hondo su parte pacifica, bondadosa y sensible, el decia que ser asi nunca lo llevaria a nada, por lo que prefiere ser algo malo, por otro lado tambien le gustaba humillar a aquellos que consideraba un fastidio como lili, aunque no la conocia, odiaba a las de su clase ya que las consideraba, caprichosa, boba y fastidiosa, y no iba a dejar que meta sus caprichitos en el torneo, pensaba humillarla, pero tampoco, no se imaginaba que su destino estaba tan conectado a ella...

ya era tarde, jin se dirigio en su auto, hasta un bosque muy lejano, a las afueras de la ciudad, decia que se merecia un descanzo antes del torneo, en aquel bosque el tenia una cabaña, en este lugar el sentia paz, ya que le recordaba a su solitaria niñez ademas que no le gustaba las presiones de la ciudad, era su lugar especial, que por cierto nadie conocia solo el

- por fin en casa

se puso un traje de pelea, y comenzo a entrenar

-¡porfin! lindo lindo Tokyo ya quiero que el torneo empieze

Lili habia llegado a Tokyo, lugar donde seria el torneo, como siempre, se hospedo en un lujoso hotel con todas las comodidades rentaria un auto pero antes tenia que pensar lo que haria en 2 semanas antes del torneo

-hay mucho que hacer ahora descansare

al dia siguiente:

Lili habia rentado un lujoso auto y se dispuso a ir de compras, ya en la tarde buscaria un sitio despejado para entrenar, y en aquel bosque jin descanzaba mientras esperaba la tarde para entrenar, y esta ya habia llegado

-waou creo que probare en este gimnasio

Lili entro a un gimnasio a practicar pero se dio cuenta que era un lugar muy ruidoso y lo mismo pasaba con todos los gimnasios, ella estaba desesperada ya que no tenia un sitio para entrenar y debia estar en forma para el torneo

-supuestamente aqui hay bosques a las afueras de la ciudad ire ahi a entrenar, no creo que no pase nada

-lili se fue manejando hasta el bosque, una vez en el trato de ver un lugar mas o menos despejado estaba muy distraida pero depronto vio una especie de zorrillo en el camino lili se hiso a un lado pra no matarlo pero su auto cayo por una barranca baja, no se hiso ningun daño, mas el auto si

-(respirando agitada) hay Dios mio felizmente estoy bien ppero esto me pasa por distraida y ahora que hago con este auto!

-lili bajo del auto que se encontraba super chocado y una de las llantas ponchadas

- ¡hay noo! ¡y ahora como saldre de aqui!, ¿habra alguien que me pueda ayudar?

Lili avanzo unos metros mas aya y encontro una cabaña,

-ojala sea gente amigable

-holaaaaa, ahi alguien?, nesecito ayuda

- de pronto vio que salia un joven de ahi

-¿ quien esta ahi?, un momento, ¡TUUUU!

- ahi, ¡no puede ser!

-¡ QUE HACES AQUI NIÑA!

-¡ MIRA EN PRIMER LUGAR SE MAS EDUCADO, Y NO GRITES VINE A BUSCAR AYUDA Y DESGRACIADAMENTE ME ENCONTRE CONTIGO AQUI!

-asi y que te paso, se te rompio una uña o que

- NO ME FASTIDIES, QUIERES UBICATE!

jim estaba muy molesto ya que lili le caia muy mal, y le fastidiaba que ahora ella supiera su lugar secreto

- UBICATE TU NIÑA ESTA ES PROPIEDAD PRIVADA ASI QUE NO ESTAS EN TU CASA

-TU ME OFENDISTE PRIMERO ASI QUE HABLO COMO QUIERO PARA DEFENDERME

- YA YA YA DEJA DE CHILLAR!, (estirando una mano, educadamente) quieres que te ayude?

-:O me ayudaras?

- pensandolo bien no ayudo a niñas engreidas, asi que vete

-:o ¡ERES UN! IDIOTA ESO ME PASA POR CREER EN GENTE COMO TU!

lili se dio una vuelta y se fue, mientras que jim se reia

-jajajajaja niña tonta como es divertido hacer enojar a gente asi

- ESTUPIDO IDIOTA FUI UNA TONTA AL PENSAR QUE GENTE ASI ME AYUDARIA Y AHORA OJALA QUE HAYA MAS GENTE AQUI

Lili estaba muy molesta y se fue a caminar por el bosque, mientras gritaba por ayuda

-HEY AI ALGUIEN AYUDAAA!, mientras que jim escuchaba sus gritos, jajajaja niña tonta

-pronto se iso de noche Lili estaba desesperada ya que tenia frio, y no sabia como salir de aquel bosque, regreso y se paro al lado de su autoo

- aiii no puede ser y ahora que hare, MALDITO JIN KAZAMA!

en casa de jin kazama el celular de jin comenzo a sonar

-!hay estupido telefono! olvide apagarlo para que nadie fastidie!, !hola! !que quieres yuji!

-se..señor no grite tenemos un problema

-AAAA MALDICION Y QUE PASO AHORAAA

-es el petrilofico se acuerda de la deuda que usted no quiso pagar?

- SI pasa algo con eso?

-si señor vera, esa deuda pertenece a un acuerdo entre una empresa de maquinas y el anterior dueño del petrolifico al no pagar nos embargargaran todo y quedariamos en la calle

-QUEEEEEE QUE RAYOS HABLAS YUJI SON UNOS IMBECILES

- señor le digo que usted fue quien metio a su empresa en esto, pero, hay una solucion

-HABLA DE UNA BUENA VEZ O VOY PARA ALLA

- no en primer lugar la deuda tiene para pagarse en 5 meses, nos pueden a quitar todo pero esto pasa por el cambio de dueño sino no nos hubieran embargado

- COMO NO ENTIENDO NADA COMO QUE EL CAMBIO DE DUEÑO?

-vera el dueño d ela empresa que nos embargara era muy amigo del dueño anterior del petrolifico, este le ofrecio un prestamo, al tener el petrolifico usted y no pagar la deuda el señor nos embargara todo ya que no hay nada que lo una al petrolifico, la deuda es de 10 millones

-QUEEE MALDITOS PERO NO PODEMOS PAGAR ESO , SOLO QUE EL DUEÑO ANTERIOR HAGA OTRO ACUERDO

en ese momento a jin se le ocurrio una idea, penso en lili y vio en ella una gran solucion

-yuji tengo una idea ya se como podemos llegar a ese acuerdo

-señor que tiene en mente

-ya veras

-en ese momento jin cuelga el telefono dejando a su pobre asistente atonito y sorprendido

- sera que la niña esa sigue ahi, ire a ver...

-Lili seguio gritando por ayuda -HOLAAA AY ALGUIEN TUVE UN ACCIDENTE

-hey deja de llorar niña jajajajajja pero mira lo que le paso algo a tu auto de ultimo modelo jajajajajaj, esta arruinado

-MIRA ESTUPIDO SI VINISTE A BURLARTE TE PUEDES LARGAR POR DONDE VINISTE! NO TE NESESITO A UN POBRE DIABLO COMO TU!

- :O jin se enfurecio nunca nadie le habia hablado asi se dio cuenta que a pesar de todo lili era dura cuando se lo proponia, le iba a cantar sus verdades pero en ese momento penso en la crisis que se le venia y decidio tragarse su orgullo y solo lelanzo una mirada de desprecio

- QUE ME MIRAS DIJE QUE TE VAYAS

- MIRA NIÑA CALLATE VINE A AYUDARTEE Y ME TRATAS ASI

- :O lili lo penso y se dio cuenta que aparte de jin nadie mas estaba en aquel bosque solitario y no le quedaba otra ademas despues de lo que le dijo ya comenzaba a creerle pero le parecia muy raro pero de todas formas debia estar alerta

- esta bien pero por que quieres hacerlo? yo no te caigo bien es muy raro

- pues...(jin lo penso y si le decia la verdadera razon ella se pondria mas terca) por...por porque estas asi, solo yo vivo por aqui y si te pasa algo el unico culpable puedo ser yo y no me quiero ganar problemas ajenos eso! ''uff sali de esta esa niña no es de fiar, jin eres un genio''

-bueno dijste que me ibas a ayudar porque no sacas el auto primero?

- esta bien, esta bien (todo sea por no perderlo todo)

jin reviso el auto saco, felizmente este arrancaba, despues de un arduo esfuerzo este logro sacarlo del fango

-gracias, a pesar de todo te portaste bien

- no es nada ahora vete

- :o eres un... no te dire nada porque me ayudaste yo si tengo modales, ahora me ire

-('':O un momento no puedo dejar que se valla, esta es mi oportunidad'') ESPERA!

-pasa algo?

- (rechinando dientes) se te o...ofre...ofrece algo mas?(''me arrepentire de esto grr'')

-no, ya no nesesito nada, (''un momento esto esta muy sospechoso capas quiera algo a cambio'') un momento? (acercandose a jin) no sera que quieres algo a cambio? tanta ayuda en especial viniendo de ti es muy extraña, !que quieres kazama!

-o_O(jin quedo perplejo) ('' MALDITA NIÑA ES DEMASIADO ASTUTAA, ME DESCUBRIO NO QUEDA DE OTRA'') BUENO SI ME DESCUBRISTE! hay algo

-cual es ese algo habla de una buena vez

- AIII ESTA BIEN quiero que hables con tu padre para que nos ayude llegar a un acuerdo con un amigo de el dueño de una empresa de maquinarias, por un error estan a punto de embargarnos todo y dejarnos en la calle yo te ayude ahora me debes esta

-¿el señor matsuita? los embargará?, claro hablo con papa y dijo que no importaba jajajajjajajajajajajajajjaja jajajajajajja aii que gracioso es estoo jajajajjajaja

-!SE PUEDE SABER DE QUE TE RIES NIÑA TONTA!

-UN MOMENTO NO SOY NINGUNA NIÑA TONTA Y SI QUIERES EVITAR QUEDAR EN LA CALLE DEVUELME EL PETROLIFICO ROCHEFORT, Y EN CUANTO MI PADRE OLVIDALO SABIA QUE LA EMPRESA SE IRIA ABAJO EN MANOS DE UN INUTIL COMO TU

-o_O QUE DIJISTEEEE NIÑA ESTUPIDAA (a jin le dolio que le dijera inutil nadie le habia hablado asi en su vida - LAR...

-Un momento antes que sueltes alguna brutalidad como siempre, derrepente podriamos llegar a un acuerdo pero tranquilizate que yo solo trato con personas civilizadas ;)-menciono lili con un tono sacrcastico en su voz

-(''no puede ser pero ni modo estamos hasta el cuello, maldita sea! me arrepentire toda mi vida'') mira niña estirada deja tu sarcasmo de niña rica y dime que quieres

- veras solo son 2 cosas, no tengo donde entrenar esta ciudad es muy ruidosa y este sitio me encanta asi que a ver , yo podría intervenir pero te ayudaría solo por el momento, hasta despues del torneo, ya que me conviene de que el negocio de mi familia este a salvo

-¿por el momento? a que te refieres? a salvo?

- te ayudare para que no los embarguen, pero, a lo segundo pues te reto a que en nuestra proxima pelea me devuelvas el petrolífico ya que pienso ganarte, solo he participado por esto asi que lo tomas o lo dejas

- o_O QUE TE REFIERES NIÑA TONTA YO...

-tu?

- en aquel momento kazama recordo que no era mala idea ya que el podria ganarle a lili-(''me conviene la niña tonta cree que me va a ganar y recuperar su empresa jajajajaja que graciosa y tonta me divertire con esto)-jajajajaja eso nada mas jajajajajajajajaj hay niña eres bien graciosa lo admito ok aceptare tu juego que no es nada para mi

-o_O ESO YA LO VEREMOS ASI QUE TRATO ECHO MAÑANA VENDRE AQUI ASI QUE ESPERO NO INCOMODES

-jajaja eso debo decirlo yo mas te vale que no me molestes, eso si te advierto que no se te ocurra aparecer por mi casa ni te atrevas queiro tenerte lo mas lejos posible de mi vista y hacer la cuenta que no estaras

-jajajajaja eso sera facil no quiero cruzarme contigo

-ambos estrecharon la mano en señal de palabra-TRATO ECHO-exclamaron al unisono

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo perdonen los horrores de ortografía siempre se me pasan varios :/ el word me falla y tengo que escribir en word pad.**

** Espero que les haya gustado :) aunque un poquito larguito yo creo que fue lo esencial para comenzar espero les haya gustado mi nueva idea ya que llevaba tiempito sin escribir, gracias por leerlo y déjenme reviews a ver si les gustó, saludos y los espero en el otro capitulo :D**


End file.
